


As you like it

by FeelsLikeTea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace/Aro Characters, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kageyama-centric, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Showers, That's fun, and learning how that works in relationships ig, both kageyama and hinata are ace, showering together, washing eachother's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsLikeTea/pseuds/FeelsLikeTea
Summary: “I’m gonna shower,” Kageyama announces.“Guests first,” Hinata protests.“It’s my house.”“And I’m your boyfriend.”“It’s my shower time,” Kageyama insists. This isn’t something he’ll let Hinata win.“Ok ok ok I got it,” Hinata blurts suddenly. “We can shower at the same time.”Kageyama blinks.“Both of us?”“Yeah!”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	As you like it

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Hinata gets delirious when he’s tired just like me  
> And Kageyama hates showers for a certain specific reason  
> And Hinata uses 5-in-one cleanser shit like the crazy mf he is  
> And Kageyama is a coward
> 
> Huge thanks to [fangirl_is_who_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am) for beta-ing!
> 
> based on [this](https://celtychane.tumblr.com/post/625077381477089280) screenshot from reddit  
> Title comes from [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nROvY9uiYYk)  
> of the same name by Eve
> 
> Not enough aroace fics so here we go~

By the time practice ends, rain has begun to pelt against the roof of the gymnasium, the sound nearly deafening as it echoes in the huge room. When Daichi summons the team to the sidelines to dismiss the practice, he nearly has to shout to be heard above the sound of the storm.

When Tsukishima cracks the doors open to leave the building, the handle is ripped from his grasp as it is caught by a gust of wind and violently thrown open on its hinges. The air that washes in is heavy and cold, and sheets of water pour off the edge of the roof to collect in the dirt and dips in the sidewalk. Even from inside, it’s evident that the sky is rapidly darkening. It could be due to the fact that Autumn is finally upon them, chilling the air and shortening the days, but more likely it’s because of the very obvious approaching storm.

Pretty much everyone else has filed out of the gym, huddled under umbrellas and inside raincoats and frantically sprinting out into the storm. Naturally, Kageyama is completely oblivious to the weather outdoors, his senses still buzzing from their practice game, on high alert only to the inside of the gym. Out of habit, he veers away from the doors towards where Hinata stands on the opposite side of the net, a volleyball hoisted above his head like a colorful round trophy. 

Yesterday they spent the whole evening doing receiving practice because Hinata is an _idiot_ who can only receive with his head, like the dumbass he is, so Kageyama is _more_ than eager to do some _proper_ practice today. His one track mind is thrown for a loop, however, when he catches someone approaching him out of the corner of his eye.

Kageyama turns to see a Suga with an expression of ‘ _are you_ serious _right now, Kageyama?’_ plastered on his face. 

“No more practicing today, both you and Hinata are heading home _now_ ,” Suga announces dismissively before Kageyama can say anything in his own defense. “Weather’s getting worse. Daichi and I will lock up the gym.”

When Kageyama opens his mouth to protest, Suga takes him by the shoulders and pivots him around to face the exit. From behind him Hinata emits an exclamation of protest as well.

With a wave Suga shoos the two of them out onto the sidewalk, the captain watching the scene in amusement as Hinata and Kageyama begrudgingly obey. The door slams shut behind them, cutting off the beam of light from inside and leaving them standing in the dim greyness of the rain.

They head out to the front of the school, Hinata unlocking his bicycle and wheeling it along beside him as he walks beside Kageyama to the gate. The rain is icy on his head and shoulders, and it trickles in rivulets down the back of his neck. It’s no use running, though. They’ve only been outside for a few minutes and Kageyama’s uniform is soaked through. Even if he had brought an umbrella today, he would have ended up relatively wet. 

It’s not _that_ uncomfortable, but he’ll still be glad to peel it off and change into something dry once he gets home. Fortunately, it’s a short walk for him. Hinata on the other hand... 

“See you tomorrow!” said redhead exclaims, and Kageyama looks at him, his normally wild curls flattened to his forehead. He looks at the rivers of water cascading down the side of the road, pictures the steep slope of the mountain that Hinata will have to tackle in this downpour, and remembers that one thing from science class where lightning _always hits the highest point_ …

“Um,” Kageyama starts awkwardly, his gaze cast to the side, “maybe you should come ov-”

“WHAT?” Hinata yells. “I CAN’T HEAR YOU.” He gets off his bike and wheels it back towards Kageyama.

“I thought that... maybe you should come to my house until the rain stops,” Kageyama says gruffly.

“Your house? Really?” Hinata grins. “ I mean. Of course. We are _dating_ now after all,” he teases, elbowing Kageyama in the side. Despite the cold and his grumble of protest, Kageyama feels warmth spread from his cheeks to the tips of his toes. 

“Yeah. Come on, dumbass.” He starts walking, Hinata close in pursuit. Kageyama dangles his right hand by his side while keeping the left in his pocket, a habit that he quickly developed after they got together. His fingers itch to hold something but he soon realizes that Hinata needs both hands to wheel his bike and isn’t going to grab hold of it like he usually does. He shoves it back into his jacket, the action going unnoticed.

They reach home soon after, as Kageyama doesn’t live far from the school. Kageyama reaches under the doormat for the key after trying the knob - clearly his parents had to work late again. Hinata leans his bike against the side of the building and bursts through the door, discarding his sopping wet sneakers at the threshold and dashing into the house with an exclamation of excitement.

Hinata’s feet leave dark footprints on the floor, and Kageyama dashes after him, shouting “take your socks off, dumbass, you’re getting the floor wet.”

“Oops.” The other boy stops, and then points a finger at the ground around both of their feet. “It’s not just me, Bakageyama.” Sure enough, to his exasperation, a small puddle has formed on the ground below them, water dripping from their pant legs and jackets. Kageyama takes Hinata by the arm and drags him down the hallway to the bathroom.

“Stay. Here. I’m going to go get you dry clothes,” Kageyama says, Hinata’s eager gaze following him as he leaves the room and heads down the hall, wondering what the hell he’s going to find the tiny shrimp to wear that he could even _slightly_ fit into. 

As he passes the hall closet, Kageyama pulls out a bath towel and a smaller one that he drags along the floor with his foot, sopping up some of the mess as he makes his way to his bedroom. He collects some clothes for himself, and after coming to the conclusion that _nothing_ he owns will actually fit Hinata, he settles on some random sweatshirt and boxers for the other boy before picking the soggy towel up off the floor and heading back to the bathroom.

To his irritation, on the way back down the hallway Kageyama realizes that he himself has dripped water _all the way through the house_. “The dumbass is rubbing off on me,” he mutters to himself before reentering the bathroom. Water on the floor is an issue for future Kageyama. 

Hinata is in the process of wringing his shirt out into the sink when Kageyama steps in, and his socks are draped over the edge of the counter.

“I’m gonna shower,” Kageyama announces, throwing the dry clothes at Hinata. “You can use these for now.”

“Guests first,” Hinata protests. 

“It’s my house.”

“And I’m _your_ boyfriend.”

“It’s _my_ shower time,” Kageyama insists. This isn’t something he’ll let Hinata win.

“Ok ok ok I got it,” Hinata blurts suddenly. “We can shower _at the same time_.”

Kageyama blinks.

“Both of us?”

“Yeah!”

Kageyama thinks for a moment. _Is that weird_ ? _No, it’s not weird. But_ is _it?_

“It’s not weird,” Hinata reassures him, as though he can read Kageyama’s mind. “Because we already agreed to not do weird stuff and plus we see each other almost naked all the time in the locker room and _that’s_ not weird at all.”

“Okay,” Kageyama finally agrees. “Yeah.”

“REALLY?” Hinata’s eyes light up. “YAY!” 

Hinata has already stripped halfway, so it doesn’t take long before his pants join the rest of his clothes in a soggy pile on the floor. Kageyama shrugs off his jacket, which is probably _pounds_ heavier with the amount of water it has absorbed. He spreads it on the bathroom counter with a loud _schlop,_ followed by the rest of his clothes. Water already has pooled on the tiles from where it pours off the side of the counter, but it doesn’t matter as much here because they’re in the bathroom. 

Kageyama reaches over to the bathtub, turning on the faucet and stepping inside. The familiar sensation of freezing cold water on his skin raises goosebumps, and he shivers. Being outside before must have pre-chilled him.

He pushes the curtain aside and gestures for Hinata to join him, but when the smaller boy puts an arm into the stream of water he flinches back. 

“How are you already in the shower? It’s _freezing_.”

Kageyama blinks. _Why is he so surprised?_

Hinata stares at him with a look of disbelief that Kageyama doesn’t completely understand. 

“Seriously, Kageyama, why don’t you just wait for it to warm up?”

Kageyama returns Hinata’s stare, coming to a realization with a million thoughts running through his head. 

_Why don’t you just wait for it to warm up?_

_Why don't you wait… for the water… to_ warm up. 

He’s shocked into silence, breaking it only when he finally feels the stream of water begin to heat slowly. 

“...fucking hell.”

By this time Hinata is rolling on the floor clutching at his sides and wheezing, while Kageyama stares blankly at his stricken reflection in the mirror with _warm_ water running down the sides of his face, feeling like the biggest dumbass the world has ever known. 

How many years has he been alive? How many _hundreds of showers_ has he taken in his 16 years in existence? 

Every single one of them - miserable. Cold. No wonder he’d always hated showering.

Hinata is still flopping like a fish and gasping for breath on the floor, in hysterics. 

“It’s not that funny, dumbass,” Kageyama grumbles, feeling absolutely mortified.

“I don’t-” Hinata stops to take a deep breath, clearly holding back another giggle. “I don’t think you’re allowed to call _me_ a dumbass anymore.”

“Shut up.”

Hinata’s laughter is contagious. Kageyama can feel his lips pull into an involuntary smile. Instead of laughing along, however, he grabs Hinata by the arm and tugs him into the shower as well. Kageyama twists the cold water faucet open as far as it will go, and the flow of water instantly turns icy. 

Hinata _shrieks_.

“KAGEYAMA TOBIO TURN THAT OFF I SWEAR-”

“If I had to suffer for over a decade and a half, you have to suffer too,” Kageyama vows, and he knows an idiotic grin has spread over his face but Hinata’s reaction is one hundred percent worth it. When the smaller boy tries to escape from the shower his eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief, Kageyama yanks him back into the flow of water.

“Suffer, shrimp.”

Hinata ducks out of his grasp, successfully reaching for the knob in control of the cold water and twisting it back to a reasonable level. He then returns to a standing position, and Kageyama looks down in surprise when he feels fingers intertwine with his own. 

Hinata beams widely. “I forgive you.”

They stand like that for a few minutes, steam filling the small bathroom, the two of them so close they’re almost touching. Kageyama swears he’s never felt so warm in his life.

“Hey,” Hinata pipes up, breaking the silence. “Can I wash your hair?”

“What? No.”

“Why not?”

 _Yeah Kageyama,_ Kageyama asks himself. _Why not?_

He quickly gives in, finding no reason to reject the request. 

“Okay, fine. You can wash my hair.”

“But only if you wash mine,” Hinata says, looking expectantly up at Kageyama, who awkwardly averts his gaze.

“Why are _you_ setting conditions? You’re the one who wanted it in the first place,” Kageyama grumbles, feigning annoyance but clearly failing. 

“But you already agreeeed.”

Kageyama huffs, but still grabs the bottle of shampoo from the shower shelf and hands it to Hinata, who takes it in both hands and stares at the label quizzically. 

“Kageyama?”

“Hm?” He turns the bottle around in Hinata’s hands to check the label. “What?”

“Why does this only say ‘shampoo’?”

“Why would it say anything else, dumbass? It’s a bottle of _shampoo_.”

“Well,” Hinata starts, “at home, mine says ‘shampoo, conditioner, face wash, body wash, and deodorizer’.” He counts off five on his fingers, putting a finger down for each name he lists. 

Kageyama is dumbfounded. Counting to two on his own fingers, he voices his complaints.

“First of all, what the fuck? Second, do they really need to say ‘deodorizer’? What do they think soap is _supposed_ to do? _Give_ you odor? ”

“Idunno, that’s just how it is. Maybe _you’re_ weird for having all these separate fancy soaps,” Hinata retorts. “Doesn’t that make it take forever? I’d hate showers if I had to spend that long washing my hair with a bunch of different stuff.”

“ _That’s_ not why I hated showers,” Kageyama mutters under his breath, but the other boy doesn’t seem to hear.

“Sit down. I can’t reach your hair when you’re standing up.” To prove his point, Hinata reaches up for Kageyama’s head but his hand is quickly knocked out of the way.

“That’s not exactly a _me_ problem, is it,” Kageyama grumbles, but he sits down on the floor of the shower nonetheless. 

The water pours down his back and he faces the wall with the faucets, eyes closed as Hinata’s hands close in on his scalp. He hears soap bubbles pop in his ears as a lather builds on the top of his head, squeezing his eyes shut as a trickle of soapy water drips down his forehead. It almost tickles, having someone else’s fingers tangled in his hair, coaxing the suds out and down the back of his neck. Not that he’s complaining. 

Kageyama only realizes he’s been spacing out when his ears finally pick up on Hinata’s chatter behind him. He’s surprised at how calm he feels, sitting butt naked on the warm shower floor, his boyfriend haphazardly running his fingers through his hair. Hinata, admittedly, isn’t doing a _horrible_ job. Occasionally his fingers will catch in the strands or bubbles will cause Kageyama to blink and squint, but it’s not _bad_ at all. 

They’ve moved on to conditioner now, Hinata continuing his monologue without seeming to care about whether Kageyama is paying attention or not.

“...and your hair is so much _thinner_ than mine, like not in a bad way but it’s like, flat, which makes it just so much _easier_ to wash. Like I’m _jealous_ , it’s that easy to wash, and maybe it’s not thin but it’s not sticking up everywhere, which might be _because_ it’s easier to wash, and Kageyama what if _I_ spent longer washing my hair, like to make up for the fact that it’s harder to wash, do you think it would become flat like this? Maybe I should try it sometime, because then I can make it stick up like Noya-senpai! I wonder how long it takes _him_ to wash his hair. He has to put a lot of that crunchy gel stuff in his hair, right? I wonder how he doesn’t just sweat it all out during volleyball games. And I wonder about _Asahi-“_

“Are you done?” Kageyama asks, turning around to face Hinata.

“Yup! Your turn now.” He stands up straight and turns around, handing both bottles to Kageyama.

It’s almost weirder to wash another person’s hair, Kageyama discovers, than to have your own hair washed. First of all, Hinata’s hair is a completely different texture than his. He definitely hadn’t been exaggerating that. Second, washing a head that he doesn’t have nerve connections to is just strange. Were his eyes closed, he could be touching a hairy volleyball for all he knows. 

Nevertheless, Kageyama does his very best to work up a lather in the soft orange locks, doing his best to make it somewhat enjoyable (or however enjoyable having your hair washed can be). At one point Hinata leans back into his touch and Kageyama jumps back, paranoid that he has hurt the other boy somehow.

“Why’d you stop?” Hinata sounds disappointed.

“I’m probably not doing it right, I mean-“

“Nah, Kageyama, stop worrying. It’s good.”

And so they continue, Kageyama making sure to rinse out every last bit of shampoo and conditioner before twirling the other boy around by his shoulders.

“Done.”

“Thanks, ‘yama!” 

Looking at Hinata’s grinning face and the hair hanging to either side of it, Kageyama is hit with a sudden urge that he feels no need to suppress.

He flips a lock of Hinata’s soggy hair over his face, and it’s so saturated that it hits Hinata’s face with a SPLAT. With an undignified yelp, Hinata peels the hair away, reaching up towards Kageyama’s own hair to retaliate.

“Nuh uh. Too short.”

They grapple as heatedly as the space allows, and _somehow_ he finds himself with his fingers once again twined with Hinata’s. Both stop to catch their breath, sporting matching smiles.

It’s not until Hinata holds up his free hand, commenting on how his fingertips look like pink raisins, that Kageyama realizes how long they’ve been in the shower. They’re both disappointed when he turns off the water and opens the shower curtain. 

There’s a tangle of orange and black hairs stuck in the drain, and when Kageyama stoops to remove them Hinata giggles.

“It’s like our hairs are hugging each other,” he says, grinning.

“You’re really fucking _weird_ , you know that?”

Instead of answering, Hinata just hops out of the shower, forming another small puddle on the floor.

Kageyama quickly snatches up the towel he had retrieved for himself before Hinata can lay his hands on it, to the other’s loud protest.

“I need a towel too!”

“Go get your own. I didn’t think we’d both be taking showers, so I got this one for myself.”

“But it’s gonna be _cold_ out there.”

“The closet is literally five feet down the hall.”

With an exaggerated huff of irritation, Hinata leaves to get himself a towel. _Likely tracking more water on the floor_ , Kageyama realizes, but it’s too late to fix that. He’ll just have a little more cleaning to do afterwards.

When it’s been more than five minutes and Hinata hasn’t returned, Kageyama is a little irked. It’s not _that hard_ to get a towel, but clearly the idiot has managed to screw it up.

And screw it up he did. Kageyama pokes his head out of the bathroom to find Hinata sitting in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by a pile of unfolded towels, frantically trying to re-fold them and failing miserably.

“You can’t do a simple fucking task,” Kageyama deadpans.

“They were stacked _high_ ,” Hinata protests.  
“They’re not _high_ , you’re just short.”

“Well they’re not high at all anymore. They’re on the ground.”

“Yes,” Kageyama replies. “I can see that.”

Normally, Kageyama would chew Hinata out for making an even larger mess, but he’s still warm inside from the shower, and something in him just tells him to go and sit next to his boyfriend in the chaotic mess of towels. And so he does, stepping over the edge of the pile to nestle in next to Hinata with his knees brought up to his chest. Hinata hums in approval, leaning over to rest his head on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Oi.” He shakes the smaller boy gently. “We need to clean this up. My parents will be home soon.”

Hinata yawns, and Kageyama pushes him so that he tips over sideways into the towels on the other side.

“Hello. Hinata.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata mumbles, apparently suddenly sleepy. “Y’know, _all_ of these towels are dirty now.”

Kageyama glances down at the pile of towels. “This is your fault.”

“Yeah. Well, I can’t help being awesome.” Another yawn.

“You’re not even making any sense anymore, dumbass. It’s like-” He pauses, peering up at the clock on the wall- “ten o’clock. Maybe you should just. Go to bed.”

“This _is_ my bed now, Kageyama.”

“No, you don’t have any clothes on. You’re not sleeping naked in my hallway. My parents will be home soon.

Hinata groans. “Fiiiiine. Move me then.”

“Wait, did you ever ask your mom if you could stay over?” Kageyama asks, suddenly aware that Hinata’s family probably has no idea where he is.

Hinata bolts upright. “Oh _shit._ ” He scrambles back into the bathroom, and Kageyama hears a panicked shout.

“KAGEYAMA, MY PHONE IS OUT OF BATTERY!”

“You can use the landline, stop freaking out,” Kageyama shouts back.

When Hinata emerges from the bathroom Kageyama gestures down the hall and into the kitchen where the home phone rests on the counter. He follows the other boy as he sprints down the hallway. Hinata frantically dials, and Kageyama catches snippets of conversation.

“Hi, it’s me. Yeah, sorry mom. I’m _sorry,_ I just forgot. Yeah. I’m at Kageyama’s house because the weather was really bad. Wait, I’ll ask him.”

Hinata covers the receiver with one hand. “Is it ok if I spend the night?” Kageyama nods, and Hinata resumes the call.

“Kageyama says it’s ok. Yeah, tell Natsu I say goodnight. Yep. See you in the morning, love you too!” He ends the call and turns back to Kageyama. “Problem solved!” 

They return to the bathroom and both get dressed, the sleeves of Hinata’s borrowed sweater reaching past his fingertips. Together the two of them sop up the puddles on the floor, tidying the room and draping the towels over the side of the bathtub. When the bathroom is finally presentable again, Kageyama collects their clothes off the counter and orders Hinata to start fixing the mess in the hallway, to the other’s protest, before heading to the washing machine.

When Kageyama returns from starting the washer, he finds Hinata with a towel completely spread out on the floor, standing on one side while lifting the corners to meet the opposite corners.

“This is the only way I know how to do it,” Hinata protests, at Kageyama’s skeptical look. Instead of spending the energy to teach Hinata how to actually fold a towel, he sighs and divides the mess into two halves and begins to fold as well.

Folding towels isn’t easy for him either, but he’d never admit that to Hinata. He continues to work on his pile, slowly, but still progressing faster than Hinata.

Once the remainder of the towels are more or less folded and put back into the linen closet, Kageyama notices that Hinata is practically nodding off to sleep right there in the middle of the hallway. When Hinata completely deflates onto the ground, splayed on his back across the hall, Kageyama peels him off the ground and leads the way to his bedroom. Hinata promptly faceplants onto the mattress.

“Wait.” Kageyama stops. “We need to brush our teeth.”

“Stop being a _responsible adult_ and just go to bed,” Hinata groans.

“But I’m _not_ an adult. And if you don’t brush your teeth they’re going to fall out of your mouth and you won’t be able to talk endlessly anymore.”

“You sound like my _mom_ ,” protests Hinata. Still, he allows himself to be dragged out of Kageyama’s bed to the bathroom.

Hinata comes to a realization. “I don’t have a toothbrush!” 

“Maybe you could borrow mine?” Kageyama hands Hinata a slightly used toothbrush.

“Ew. Also, indirect kiss!”

 _Kiss_. Kageyama feels the mood in the room shift, and his discomfort must be apparent because Hinata reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it seriously. Maybe you have a spare?”

Kageyama takes a deep breath and looks back at Hinata. 

“Yeah. I might have one.”

In the cabinet above the sink they find a new, unopened toothbrush, which Hinata happily accepts. They take turns at the sink and return to the bedroom. 

Hinata once again flops onto the bed, and at Kageyama’s urging he groans and rolls to one side, towards the wall. Kageyama slides in after him, lifting the futon over them both. He clicks off the light on his night stand, plunging them into almost pitch blackness. 

Next to him Hinata is radiating heat, even despite the fact that both of their hair is still cold and damp. Kageyama feels himself reach out impulsively, heart beating erratically, fingers feeling along the sheets until they come into contact with Hinata’s. A lightning bolt of panic strikes him and he hesitates, retracting his hand

“You don’t have to be scared of showing affection, you big idiot,” Hinata whispers, and Kageyama freezes.

It feels like once again, Hinata has pulled Kageyama’s very thoughts from the depths of his brain. 

He tentatively reaches out again, this time fitting his hand into Hinata’s and gently tightening his grip. The temperature rises comfortably, Kageyama feeling almost as though a circuit has opened between their two bodies. This boy has only ever brought him warmth, he realizes. Even when they stood in the pouring rain. Especially in the shower, when he gained important insight on the process of letting the water heat up. 

Especially now, with the rain pounding on the window and the roof and a low growl of thunder in the distance. 

“Showers don’t suck,” Kageyama murmurs, mostly to himself.

“What?” Hinata groggily shifts in the bed.

“Nothing.”

_You don’t have to be scared of showing affection,_ Hinata had said, and remembering these words, Kageyama leans in towards the warmth beside him. The two, now close enough to feel each other's breaths on their skin, fall asleep to the sound of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the first fic I've ever completed. Thank you for reading, I hope it was enjoyable and that I effectively pulled off writing fluff (Leg assures me it's fine)
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments, and if for whatever reason you want to contact me on tumblr I'm [@celtysketches](https://celtysketches.tumblr.com/)  
> !


End file.
